The Arena Planet
by TheOnewithallthegifts
Summary: Mega Man and Astro Boy are taken to a distant planet where Robots are forced to fight to the death, Who will survive? and more importantly, how would they get out?, Rated T just in case.
1. Oil and Sand

**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE...**

Planet: Glatoria

Known For: Having spies come to earth to kidnap Robots and force them to fight in the Arenas.

A Ship Arrives on Glatoria, inside of it, 2 Robot Prisoners are sent to be set up and sent to the arenas, one Pointy Haired, the other with a helmet and a blue Outfit.

 **Astro:** Let me go please!

 **Glatorian Guard 1:** QUIET PIPSQUEAK! (Slaps Astro)

 **Rock:** where are you taking me?

 **Glatorian Guard 2:** You'll see...

 **LATER, AT THE EMPEROR'S PALACE...**

 **?:** So, Earth's most powerful robots have arrived...

 **Servant:** yes my lord Ming

 **Ming:** BRING THEM TO ME!

(Door Opens)

(Guards drop off the two Robots, still in cuffs and chains)

 **Both:** OOOFFF!

 **Ming:** i wasn't expecting you two boys to show up...

 **Rock:** what do you want with us?

 **Ming:** oh, you want to know? i'll tell you...

 **Astro:** what?

 **Ming:** it's called, Fighting to til the last Robot standing!

 **Astro:** No, you couldn't...

 **Ming:** yes, i could..., SEND THEM TO THEIR CHANGING ROOMS!

 **Rock:** HEY, Let me go!

 **Astro:** keep your hands off me

Astro Boy and Mega Man are thrown into their changing rooms...

 **Rock:** HEY, that's my helmet you just took!, Ahh, leave my suit alone! (Suit gets torn off) AHH,

Mega Man was in nothing but his speedo and boots, and his Mega Buster was no linger working...

 **Rock:** This is Embarrassing :(

 **MEANWHILE, AT ASTRO'S...**

Astro was given a similar treatment...

 **Astro:** HEY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?, (Starts modifying his boots) AHHH, IT HURTS!, (then to the hands) AHHH, NOT MY HANDS, AHHHH, (then the, you know the rest...)

 **Astro:** (Falls down to his the slave room) AHHHHHH, *CRASH!* ugh, where am i?

 **Rock:** where am i?

 **Robot Boy 1:** you're in the salve room...

 **Astro:** Slave Room?

 **Robot Boy 1:** this is where we train and practice for our fights, names Cronenberg by the way, i'm from Canada.

 **Rock:** well, Cronenberg, nice to meet you, (shakes hands) i see your in similar clothing as us.

 **Cronenberg:** this is a Planet where we Androids have no rights, we just beat each other up for a living, and we always seem to put up a good show here for the Glatorian people, we also have a screen showing a fight right now...

(Screen shows a live Recording of a fight between Tinocchio from Italy and Cut Man from Wily's castle)

 **Tinocchio:** I'm too young to fight, i'm scared! D:)

 **Cut Man:** i may have not cutter on top of my head, but i can take you down! TAKE THIS...

 **Tinocchio:** ahh, (Dodges Cut Man's punch)

 **Cut Man:** Dammit, i missed...

 **Tinocchio:** (Sneaks onto Cut Man's leg and bites the skin off)

 **Cut Man:** AHHH, YOU LITTLE...

Both fighter strangle each other, one trying to win over the other, Cut Man Managed to Choke poor Tinocchio to death but Tinocchio managed to break Cut Man's eyes out

 **Cut Man:** AHHHHH, MY EYES, (falls down to the ground) I CAN'T SEE!,

Tinocchio's dead body was also laying, with Guards coming into the Arena, taking his Dead Body to the Scrap yard, while Cut Man's body is taken to the Garage for repairs)

 **Astro:** this is not what i want to see...

NEXT CHAPTER, MEGA MAN VS. HINDENBURG II FROM GERMANY...


	2. Rock vs Hindenburg II

**CHAPTER 2**

Guards have picked up Mega Man, the time had come for his first fight...

 **Rock:** HEY, let me go! what are you doing?

 **Guard:** it's time for your Battle, my boy...

 **Rock:** But i don't want to, not without my Powers!

 **Guard:** Sorry, but it has to be done...

(Throws Mega Man into his changing room)

 **Guard:** Now get into your robe...

(Mega puts on his robe to get ready for the fight)

 **Rock:** i hope i don't die...

The doors open into the arena, Mega Man comes out, ready to decide whether he lives or dies, meanwhile, the other doors open to reveal Mega's opponent, Hindenburg II the Robot boy from Germany and a blue eyed Blonde, wearing a green robe...

 **Ming:** WELCOME TO TODAY'S FIGHT!, TODAY, HINDENBURG II, WINNER OF 10 MATCHES, WILL FIGHT FIRST TIMER, ROCK, FROM MEGA CITY...

Mega and Hindenburg II both take off their robes, where Mega's Speedo and boots from his suit was retained, Hindenburg's was green with a Brown belt and Brown boots.

 **Ming:** MAY THE BEST ROBOT WIN!

both Mega and Hindenburg II start with their fighting poses, the bell rings *CLANG* they approach each other to fight each other, Hindenburg II throws the first punch, Mega dodges, making the German miss...

 **Hindenburg II:** Was? Ich vermisste!

 **Rock:** Take THIS (Throws his first punch)

*BANG*

 **Hindenburg II:** AUTSCH!

 **Rock:** and THIS! (Throws another Punch)

*CLANK*

 **Hindenburg II:** ARGH ! DAS TUT WEH

Mega Man had Knocked the German to the ground, the audience chanted "KILL HIM!" and so Mega had him pinned to the ground, with his metal fist clenched, but was unsure if he could do it...

 **Audience:** KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

 **Rock:** (repeatedly Punches his head to pieces)

Hindenburg's head was nothing but oily pieces, Mega man's hand was dripping in oil, the match was over, Mega Man had won...

 **Ming:** THE WINNER, ROCK OF MEGA CITY!

Mega goes back the training shack while Hindenburg's headless nonworking body was taken to the scrap heap

 **NEXT CHAPTER, ASTRO VS. GUION FROM MISSISSIPPI**


	3. Astro vs Guion

**CHAPTER 3: ASTRO VS. GUION**

a day after Mega Man's victory against Hindenburg II, Astro was picked to fight Guion, an African-American robot built in Mississippi.

 **Guard:** (Knocks on Astro's metal) hey Pointy boy, it's time for your fight...

 **Astro:** NO!

 **Guard:** you have to...

 **Astro:** NO!

 **Guard:** YOU EITHER COME WITH ME OR WE EXECUTE YOU!

 **Astro:** Please, don't take me, i don't like fighting!

 **Rock** : Yeah, he has a right...

 **Guard:** SHUT UP BLUE BOY..., and you sir, you're coming with ME!

 **Astro:** DON'T TAKE ME, I DON"T WANNA FIGHT OR DIE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY POWERS...

 **Guard:** Too late...

 **Astro:** NOOOOO!

later, Astro was sent to his changing room, he put on his plain white robe in worry.

 **Astro:** Why do i have to do this?...

Astro was given a nice Metal shine before the fight, the Doors opened for Astro to enter into the arena, Astro was giving a worried face, meanwhile, Guion's door was opening, Guion was wearing a Blue Robe, Both robots took them off at the same time, Guion's gear Was a Red Speedo with a Yellow belt, and purple boots and his skin (Being from the south) had a Dark African look to him, and a Small Afro...

 **Ming:** WELCOME TO TODAY'S MATCH!, TODAY, GUION, WINNER OF 100 MATCHES AND NEVER LOSING A SINGLE ONE, IS GOING TO FIGHT ASTRO!, THE ROBOT BOY FROM METRO CITY!

 **Crowd:** (Applause)

 **Ming:** GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE BEST BOT WIN...

Astro and Guion came walking down to each other, both with fight ready poses, waiting for the bell to ring...

*CLANK*

Astro and Guion were ready to pound each other good...

 **Guion:** Get ready to be Scrap, Sissy... (POW)

 **Astro:** OWWW!

Astro was bleeding oil from his nose...

 **Astro:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK, (BAM!)

 **Guion:** AHHHH, THAT HUTRTS!

Guion was given an oily nose of his own...

 **Guion:** HAH!

Guion had did a panther attack on Astro, and nailed him to the sand, Guion was about to pull the same Brutal Finishing move Mega Man did to Hindenburg, when suddenly...

 **Astro:** Ha!

Astro had stoped his fist, and made Guion punch himself.

 **Guion:** AHHHH.

Astro then grabbed on to Guion, and bit half of cheek off, exposing his metal Skeleton.

 **Guion:** OW!

Astro had then Strangled Guion with his right arm.

 **Guion:** HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Astro Started to twist Guion's head

 **Guion:** AHHH, MY HEAD!

Astro then Twisted his opponent's head off, the headless body had fallen down, though Guion was still alive, Astro (all oily and scuffed) raised his right hand holding Guion's disemboweled head.

 **Ming:** WE HAVE A WINNER! ASTRO!

 **Crowd:** (Huge Applause)

Astro had dropped Guion's head, just as Guards came over to pick the body and head up to take him to the repair garage, Astro goes back to the room he came out, Astro had a cold dead silence, he thought to himself...

"What have i done?"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ROCK VS. OMAR FROM IRAQ**


	4. Rock vs Omar

**CHAPTER 4: ROCK VS. OMAR**

Mega Man was assigned for another fight, this time, it's against Omar, the Muslim robot from Baghdad, Iraq.

 **Rock:** Man, I can't believe i have another fight...

 **Ming:** I have a new rule for all of my fighters, as you should know, Astro bit the cheek off of Guion, who's now under repairs right now, along with other biting incidents, because of this, we have a brand new device that attaches to your mouths, here Rock...

 **Rock:** *takes and bites it*

Mega Man's mouth is stuck and cannot get it open, unless by control, now he remained silent because of it.

 **Rock (Talking through thought):** (the only for us robots to live here, is to fight each other to the death, why is that necessary?)

 **Ming:** now get to your changing room...

Mega Man was just cleaned up, and put on his light blue robe.

 **Rock:** (Who am I gonna fight now?) he thought.

the doors open for Mega Man to go through, he did the same as before, taking his robe off, and throwing it to the doorway.

 **Ming:** TODAY'S BATTLE IS THE MIGHTY MEGA ROCK MAN!

the other doors open to show his opponent...

 **Ming:** AND HIS OPPONENT FROM BAGHDAD, IRAQ!, OMAR!

 **Rock:** (i don't wanna fight him, Islam is a religion of peace, like some others!, why is Ming forcing me to fight him?)

as Omar took his orange robe off, he too was unsure if he wanted to fight, but preferred not to think about it after...

 **Ming:** Good luck, AND MAY THE BEST BOT WIN!

the bell rang, once again, signaling the fight to begin...

Mega Man and Omar then approached to each other while also pretending to Hate one another, Omar threw an Uppercut at Mega Man's jaw, but he strikes back with a face punch, Omar then laid on the ground, as Mega Man steeped on his chest, he grabbed Omar's arm, and threw it at the audience...

 **Ming:** THE WINNER IS MEGA MAN!

the crowd goes wild, but not Mega Man, he left the arena in a more not happy mode, just as Omar was taken by guards to the garage for repairs...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE SEARCH FOR ASTRO AND MEGA MAN**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i'm too focused on my other stuff, i promise to focus more on my Fanfictions just as much as my Godzilla Toy videos on YT.


End file.
